


Pickett为了爸妈操碎心

by gwenthemonster



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 02:27:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15831852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenthemonster/pseuds/gwenthemonster
Summary: 梗来自于之前网上看到的“看到爸爸的微信记录发现爸爸出轨了”的故事。没看过这个故事的...更好！！警告：突发文，没经过考据的私设：魔法生物之间能够沟通交流，通过学习能够看懂甚至书写人类的文字, 还有那个即时通讯用的本子，etc. 请不要在意这些....细节....





	Pickett为了爸妈操碎心

Pickett最近发现一件非常非常非常严重的事。

他们的“Daddy”，Percival Graves，出轨了。

天哪，他也不愿意相信：正经、严肃、自律、对Newt总是那么温柔的Percival竟然出轨来！无奈他亲眼所见。

那天他在Percival脱下来的大衣口袋里睡觉——并没有什么不寻常的，Mommy和此人作为配偶在一起已经好几个人类的年了，用人类的话来说，差不多算是“老夫老妻”了；而且嘛，说实话，Percival的大衣比Newt的舒服多了（为此Newt对他做过哭哭脸，但Pickett不为所动）。

当他一觉睡醒，脑袋探出口袋时，发现办公室里空荡荡的，只剩他一个。啊，Percival可能又去恐吓那些傲罗了，Pickett同情他们。

没什么事干，Pickett跳出那件舒适的外套，爬到Percival的办公桌上转悠。

唉，无聊的文件报告，这里有个坏巫师，那里有个蠢巫师，Pickett不知道Percival是怎么能天天忍受这些事情的。啧啧……咦等等？？？

Pickett跳回他刚刚路过的纸片，睁大了眼睛。

“我也想你，我的爱，我想念你强壮的手臂将我紧紧抱住，我想念你让我喘不过气的吻，我想念你身上的气味。我已经迫不及待要再次见到你。”

署名是一个他不认识的女人名字。

Pickett惊呆了。

那是一本小本子，很像MACUSA日常沟通用的那种，写下的话会在对方同样的本子上浮现。但这本本子比较薄，而且——Pickett翻了翻——封面是蓝色的。

他火急火燎地往前翻了几页，虽然有些字他看不懂，但可以确定的是，每一条信息都是Percival与同一个女人之间的，而且所有对话内容都是“我想你”“我要你”“我爱你”之类的，总之就是配偶之间才应该有的。

正当Pickett出离愤怒之际，突然听到门外有人靠近。他飞快地将本子翻回原来那页，然后再敏捷地跳下桌子。当Percival Graves打开门走进来时，他已经又回到了大衣口袋里。

Graves看起来毫无异样，走过来拿起他的大衣，看到探出半个脑袋看他的Pickett，说，“回家了，小东西。”接着他表示了对Pickett叽叽喳喳的不解，“怎么了？抱歉，我不是你mommy，听不懂你在说什么。”

我在说！你这个大坏蛋！！！

＋＋＋＋＋＋＋＋＋＋

Pickett应该立刻把这件事告诉Newt的，但是…他不想Newt伤心。

他们都知道Newt有多爱Graves，他常常一个人在箱子里对着他们讲关于他的事。本来Pickett觉得这虽然有点烦，但也还挺可爱的吧。可是现在，Pickett只觉得气愤又伤心。

他决定先不告诉Newt。

他告诉了Dougal.

因为Dougal基本上是他们之间最聪明的一个了，除了Frank。但Frank现在不在这儿了，所以，Dougal。他或许能知道该怎么办。

Dougal一开始表示不信，直到那天他和Pickett一起看Graves回到家，跟Newt亲了个嘴后，突然喃喃道，“天哪，他真的掏出那本小本子了。”

Pickett知道他是看到了之后发生的事，连忙说，“我说的吧！”

Dougal可以隐形，而Pickett个头特别小，所以他俩躲在角落里，暂时还没有被任何人发现。

然后他们看着Newt钻进了皮箱继续忙他的事了，带着晚饭，“对不起，我这会儿真的特别忙。”

Graves看起来很理解很体贴地说，“没事，亲爱的，我一会儿会下去收盘子。”

Newt冲他感激地一笑，就消失在箱子里了。

别只想着你的神奇生物了，你的配偶正在管别的女人叫“亲爱的”呐！Pickett想冲他大吼。

果不其然，Newt离开后，Graves坐到桌子前吃起晚饭，默默吃了一会儿后，从口袋里掏出那本小蓝册子，又掏出笔，开始在里面写些什么，没一会儿脸上还露出笑容。

一脸龌龊！Pickett忿忿。他以前怎么就没发现他是这样的人呢。

难道真的是因为两人太忙了而Newt注意力放在他们身上多过他的配偶？Graves是觉得寂寞吗？虽然Pickett觉得这种行为不能原谅，但他还是希望Graves能在Newt发现前醒悟。他真的不希望Newt知道这件事。

Dougal，不负他的期望，想到了一个办法。

“我们可以叫那个女人放弃，停止做这种事。”他说，“用那本本子。”

“我不会写人类的字。”Pickett忧郁地说，“而且我也拿不了笔”

“我会一些。”Dougal抬起胳膊，向他展示了跟人类挺接近的手指。“我们只要找到机会在那本本子上写些什么。”

幸好机会很快就来了（对Pickett来说不够快，期间他又观察到几次Graves冲着那本本子露出龌龊的笑容，有时候是某种奇怪的他看不懂的表情）。他们在Newt注意力都在新破壳的鸟蛇宝宝身上的时候溜出了箱子，还有嗅嗅。他们拉了他入伙，因为他们需要先把那本册子偷到一个安全的地方。

Graves在洗澡，那件大衣正挂在衣架上，那本蓝色小册子的一角露出口袋。

嗅嗅迅速地完成了任务，考虑到这本本子并不会发光，Pickett对此印象深刻。

他们跑到了储物间藏起来，然后一起打开了那本册子。

翻到的那一页上是Graves写的信息：

“我今天一整天都无法集中注意力，想到你柔软的腰和紧致的小洞，我的［一个Pickett看不懂的词］就硬得受不了。”

Dougal告诉Pickett，这个“小洞”是指人类雌性的生殖器，而那个Pickett看不懂的词，是人类雄性的生殖器。

他们往后翻了一页：

“哦我恨你，你为什么要跟我说这些，你让我现在就想去你身边，坐到你又粗又长的［又一个Pickett看不懂的词］上，把自己弄的一团糟。”

Dougal告诉Pickett这个他看不懂的词是人类雄性生殖器的另一种说法。人类真是奇怪，为什么一个器官需要那么多名字？

又一页：

“你爱死我的［再一个Pickett看不懂的词］了，是不是？没了它你根本就活不下去，你这个小［还一个Pickett看不懂的词］。”

“等下，让我猜，”Pickett制止了Dougal，“又一个人类雄性生殖器的别称？”

Dougal点点头，温和地说，“还有最后那个词是指——”

“好吧我想这够了。”嗅嗅开口道，颇有些不耐烦的意思，“我们不用把他们肮脏的对话全部读一遍。”

他们都同意他说的。Dougal接过嗅嗅从怀里掏出的一支镶着亮晶晶石头的笔（“我的收藏之一”，他自豪地说），翻到一页空白的纸。

“跟她说Percival已经有配偶了并且很爱他的配偶。”Pickett想了想后补充道，“跟她说之前说爱她都是骗她的，他现在要回到他真正爱的人身边。”

“这句话有点长。而且人类不管他们的配偶叫配偶。”Dougal沉思道，“就写妻子(wife)吧，这个词比较短，意思也差不多。”

他笨拙地落笔。

“我已经有妻子了，而且我很爱他。不要再跟我讲话了，再见。”

歪歪扭扭地写完以后，他们也不知道该接着做什么，于是默默地等待。

还好没过多久，对方就给了回复。

“啥？”

很快又一条：

“Percy你还好吗？你喝酒了吗？”

Dougal反应灵敏，立马写下：

“我很好。我爱我的妻子。”

对方的回应：

“我想我知道你有多爱他。”

这有点奇怪。

紧跟着：

“好吧你实在不对劲，我要上来看你了。”

三只兽面面相觑，然后Dougal突然瞳孔收缩，倒吸一口冷气：“我们完蛋了。”

“啥？”Pickett和嗅嗅彻底糊涂了。

Dougal一声不响地隐形了。

“嘿！”Pickett和嗅嗅大喊（事后他们真是后悔）。

三秒钟后，储物间的门被打开了，他们两个站在那本摊开的小册子边，仰头看向一脸诧异神色的Newt和只在腰上围了块毛巾的Percival。两人基本都是见了鬼的表情。

场面一时非常尴尬。

Pickett听到嗅嗅在他旁边深呼吸几次后，猛地窜了出去。

你们这帮叛徒！Pickett在心里大喊。

Pickett留在原地，头顶上的叶子一颤一颤，看着Newt慢慢地整个人都变成了红色。他觉得自己终于反应过来了什么了不得的事情。

棕发的男人地下手，用手捂住了快要冒烟的脸。

“我、恨、你，Percival Graves…”

＋＋＋＋＋＋＋＋＋＋＋＋

之后Pickett再也没见到过那本蓝色小本子（他听到Newt用颤抖的声音抱怨Percival不把这东西藏藏好），并且得知了Newt的另一个名字（Dougal：“中间名”）是Artemis。

幸好Newt一向是一个宠溺孩子的mommy，并且考虑到他们三个这么做都是为了他好，所以Pickett他们并没有受到什么惩罚，只除了Newt和Percival都加强了对他们的关注，到处乱跑变得非常困难。

不过Pickett对这个结果还是很满意的：Percival并没有出轨，一切都只是误会，甚至据Dougal说，这种“情趣”说明他们比恩爱还恩爱——总之，Pickett不用再担心Newt伤心了。

他心满意足地钻回Percival的口袋，决定打个盹。

END


End file.
